1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and, more particularly, to continuously running refrigeration apparatus which cools and hardens a pastelike substance so as to preserve the material and facilitate further treatment and shipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 788,446 discloses a refrigerated drum onto which material is introduced by a spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 888,680 discloses a drum cooler onto which lard is delivered by the force of gravity from a strainer trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,725 discloses an ice making machine having a cylindrical drum onto which water is sprayed from a pipe extending parallel to the axis of rotation of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,801 discloses a cooling drum for fatty compositions wherein the drum is confined within a concentric refrigerated chamber. The material to be cooled is pumped into the chamber, acted on by the drum and pumped out of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,409 discloses a deep freezing apparatus wherein a semi-fluid food product is transported over a refrigerated drum between two endless belts formed of stainless steel. To discharge the frozen material, the belts are separated after traversing the drum.